Helping A Friend in Need
by Cielo-negro
Summary: Enma walked in on Tsuna as he fantasized. Written for the KHR kink meme, 0027.


He was panting as he lay in bed, a hand wrapped around his manhood and the other clenching the pillow right besides his head. His brown hair messier than usual and a few strands glued to his face with sweat. He bit his lip in an attempt to muffle all sound because, even if he did know that he was alone, the last thing he wanted was to have the neighbors knocking on his door. Despite his attempt, a few little strangled noises left him as his hands moved up and down his shaft.

"E... Enma..." he called out into the empty room, the four walls that surrounded him caging the little whimper from unwanted ears. But Tsuna knew that this had to be wrong according to the "Book of Bros" that Yamamoto was chatting about the same morning at school. The red headed was his best friend not some toy with which he could fantasize as he stroked himself. And he felt the little guilt snake around his heart and mind. He shouldn't be thinking of his friend like this. He shouldn't. Yet he couldn't stop himself to allow his mind to wander around. The hand grasping the pillow let it go as it reached towards the ceiling, imagining Enma's red hair strands tickling his fingers as they slipped through with each caress, he visualized the way Enma would pin him to the bed- with an open vest, yes- with loving eyes.

His hand in the air slowly traced its steps back, this time changing its trajectory midway in favour of caressing his own face gently. The fingers- because they were no longer his in his mind, they were Enma's- curled on his skin and snaked towards his lips. With a sound caught between a moan and a whine, he opened his mouth to suck them, extra carefully, the tongue lapping each individually and the brunette could just see the lust that would swirl in Enma's eyes. The image made him moan, it was something he had longed for for so long, and the hand that was jerking him sped up only stopping a few times to clumsily play with the head and to restart again.

The fingers in his mouth were taken out with a pop. The hand caressed the teenager's chest, up and down, up and down, each time pulling the shirt higher until his belly button was visible. The wet fingers slid under the piece of clothing and went with a butterfly-light touch towards his left nipple.

"A-ah! Enma!" he gasped as the fingers pinched. Goodness, he'll never be able to face Enma again after sullying him in such ways but- but he couldn't stop. Not now. The hormones clouded his mind and pushed the small voice back. The room was too hot and he wanted this. His body needed this. It was the only way he could get to touch the subject of his affection without hurting their relationship. They've been through so much already.

He eliminated all those thoughts and concentrated on the pleasure, and the fingers, and the hand and the heat. He slowed the stroking pace to keep unwanted memories of the affair by teasing himself and smothering himself in this illusion of the senses so convincing that would even make Mukuro proud. Tsuna envisioned Enma leaving light kisses on his chest- his pointer and middle fingers pressed them upon his torso- going lower and lower and-

The door open silently as the brunette on the bed arch his back at the sudden pleasure his imagination provided him. A loud call resounded on the walls and Enma Kozato could only stare at the boy who was masturbating and saying his name in such a breathless way.

It took him a few seconds to recover, the sight, the sound and the smell assaulting him. The red headed felt his throat go dry. So his guardians were right- he had had nothing to worry about all along if he were to confess. But even the proof of it didn't reassure him as much as it changed the circulation of his blood south. Maybe the Simon decimo just heard things in his desire and his friend wasn't thinking of him but of some other person. Then doing something now would just harm this too precious relationship with unnecessary and perhaps unwanted advances-

"Enma..."

He stepped closer to his... to his object of affection which was lying on the bed. Softly he unzipped his vest and saw Tsuna open his glazed eyes. They stare at the red headed like they expected him there. It made him chuckle. So Tsuna wasn't seeing him as real, huh?

He sat on the bed and the way the bed dipped indicated to Tsuna that this wasn't a dream. The brown eyes slowly widen and he sat up in hurry while pulling his shirt down to cover everything as a startle yelp left him.

He looked up expecting a rebuke, yelling, a disgusted look only to see a warm smile. He averted his gaze to where papers were scattered in embarrassment.

"It's normal; we are teenagers after all."

The brunette gulped and struggled with clearing his too heated head. That was when he noticed the oh so conveniently open vest and undershirt. He remembered the way Enma's muscle flexed as he fought against the ghost of the first Vongola Mist guardian, the way his skin looked under the lighting. He felt himself twitch and his cheeks heat up. He stood up quickly, startling the other. The brunette felt the need to flee this humiliation. Now there was no way he could look at Enma in the eyes, those really appealing eyes.

Awkwardly he jittered in his spot, rubbing the back of his head with an uncomfortable smile on his lips. He was just about to mumble some excuse to escape when his arm was grabbed.

"Don't. Don't run away. We'll talk of this. But first, there are some things we should take care of... no?" his crush asked with a blush playing on his face.

Tsuna licked his lips before nodding and stepping closer to his friend. He leaned over and kissed the red head's lips softly.

"Only... I... I'll only do this if you are sure you won't regret it, Enma..."

The mentioned boy just beamed at him and wrapped his arms around the brunettes waist, pulling him down on his lap. Thin arms hugged his neck as Tsuna craned his neck forward to land another peck. And another one. And another. And again their lips met. They stayed glued together as their breaths beat against each others cheeks softly. Their eyes closed as their body heated comforted one another. But as their erection brushed against the other's body, the urgency of the situation build up. Their breaths sped up and Enma's lips started to move against the other pair. The hands on Tsuna's waist started moving around his body skittering here and there. Enma pulled away of the kiss as his fingers hooked to the hem of the brunette's shirt and removed it.

The hands came back with a vengeance. They stroked his spine, following its movements as it curved under the attention. Tsuna felt round nails drag themselves across his skin and he never thought that that simple action could feel so nice. A moan bubbled up and out of his mouth and he felt his whole body being devoured by those red eyes. He realized he was doing the same when he felt himself start humping the boy he was sitting on as he leaned forward again this time to kiss the neck presented before him. A beautiful friction, electricity that added to the hands on his back passed through him as he whimpered.

The Vongola heard a groan and felt warm breaths on his ear. The sensation made him shiver and the fact that this was real stimulated him more.

One of the hands grasped his hair and tugged his head back. Tsuna felt Enma's respiration dancing across his skin, feeling like some fluttering wings, teasing him and making him want to plead for something. It traveled to the junction between his neck and shoulder to close in on the over heated skin. That spot was simply brushed by a pair of lips that parted to allow more warm air come in contact with him. The brunette's arms untangled themselves from around the other's neck and his hands went to dig into his shoulders with such strength that he was surprised the the material didn't rip.

He felt the lips quirk upwards in a smile and then they separated. Teeth bit down and a tongue lapped him. And Tsuna was honestly surprised at how much his back could arch only to leave the thought because, oh dear, the movement pressed their manhoods just right.

"Ah!"

Tsuna felt his body give out and fall back, the grasp he had on the red headed bringing him down on top. His back met the floor hard and his head almost knocked itself against the corner of the table. However, those things didn't matter. They didn't matter at all because Enma somehow managed to not skip a beat, and his mouth was still there leaving passion-red marks on his skin. And the pain of the impact was completely forgotten when he felt a knee press between his thighs.

The brunette's hands wrestle the vest off the other and clawed at the undershirt with a desperate sound leaving his parted lips. Upon hearing that, Enma detached himself of the neck long enough to take the white clothe off. Slowly, the red headed went downwards, leaving a wet trail in his wake. He stopped only long enough to stimulate one of the boy's nipple. The mere action of just licking the bud let overflowed a staccato moan from the one below him and the hand that wasn't holding him up unbuckled both of their belts. The Simon felt as if this has gone more than long enough and the room felt so hot that he could have sworn the thermometer was broken.

The topping boy pulled off Tsuna's underwear and pants in an uncoordinated movement, scratching the boy. He smiled apologetically and kissed him. A pair of fingers hooked themselves to the hem of the pants and the elastic band of the red head's underwear. Slowly, but in no way hesitantly, the hands traveled down, bringing the last remaining articles of clothing with them.

As soon as they were completely off, the Sky felt his companion's weight tip over to one side in search of something in his bag. Curious as to what the other wanted, he reached with a hand to pull the bag closer to them which made him earn a thankful smile from his partner. Tsuna guessed that there was no time to waste and the heat in his groin was getting unbearable. He guessed it was the same for his friend so he squirmed an arm between their bodies, the hand caressing the red headed as it traveled south. His fingers enveloped the hardness found there and he received a small gasp as a reward.

Finally, Enma found the object he was blindingly looking for and took it out. He opened the small container and coated his fingers with the lube all the while he gasped and groaned as the hand stroked him.

" I would have never believed that you would be the type to carry th-that around," the boy below him said.

"What? Wait! No! This is Julie's bag- he forgot it in school and I had to carry it."

Tsuna laughed at the explanation and squirmed when the cold fingers came in contact with his thigh. They trailed between his legs and circled his entrance. Not too later, the first finger entered him softly and he whimpered. His mouth was crashed onto another and their eyes met. The brunette took a deep breath as he closed his eyes to will himself to relax. Lips detached from one another as the red headed's pair zeroed on his collar bone to distract him- the finger inside of him always moving.

When Enma deemed the brunette ready, he slid a second finger inside and moved the hand that was keeping him up. He wreathed his fingers around the brunette's manhood and he pumped it with flicks of his wrists. And his mouth moved lower, passing the nipple and leaving a small kiss on Tsuna's belly button.

Just as his mouth met the Sky ring holder's erection, a third finger penetrated the teenager lying on his back.

A gasp resounded in the room as the brunettes erection was licked and the three fingers inside of him stretched him. Suddenly, those three fingers brushed against a bundle of nerves and Tsuna grabbed Enma's hair as it were a life line. His body shivered, twitched and his head tilted itself to his right as he moaned louder than before.

All too soon, he felt the fingers and the mouth leave him. He saw a hand go for the container again and he couldn't stop the disappointed groan from reverberating in the too hot room.

Enma just let out a small laugh at the complaint and showed the container to Tsuna.

They were used to this, communicating without talking, so Tsuna, with a grin on his face, poured some of the lube on his hand and stroked his red haired companion thoroughly, enjoying every sound he could get.

It didn't take long for his ministrations to be stopped. Enma settled himself between the Vongola Decimo's legs and slanted forwards, his head buried on the brunette's shoulder. When he was hugged, a sort of action that felt more like a welcoming, he placed his manhood in front of the other's entrance and pushed in slowly as to not harm the other.

The Simon boss felt the discomfort, he even heard it in the shakiness of the other's breathing. He wanted to wait, to not move until he was sure that the other was completely ok, but the heir of the small famiglia felt the hips move against him and a hoarse voice telling him to move.

And who was he to deny them this?

Enma thrusted in slowly at first, testing it to see if Tsuna would get hurt. Slowly, he went in and out, in and out, paying close attention to all the signals that his partner would give. But then the legs wrapped themselves around him and he chuckled lowly, augmenting his pace. He heard a lovely moan, a note that he thought so beautiful that he had trouble believing that it was produced by a human's voice box.

Feeling encourage by the melodious noises, he sped up. Each time he thrusted, each moan or whine felt as if they were part of some melody- a melody only known by them. It took him long to realize that he was groaning into the skin of the brunette's neck, the sound vibrating on the skin and adding to the pleasure Tsuna felt.

Everything felt too much, their senses were over stimulated, assaulted with too much pleasure. Both of their bodies tensed up and Enma had time to only thrust one more time before his body froze, his teeth sinking into the flesh presented to him, and took Tsuna's body to completion with his. A white sticky substance was squirted on their stomachs and a similar one leaked out of the Vongola's entrance as the red headed pulled out.

"Hey," said the Simon as he laid his body besides his companion's, "we should probably move to the bed..."

"Yeah..." was his reply. The brunette twisted his body and curled himself on Enma's side, laying his head on the other's chest. Tsuna parted his lips again and whispered before kissing Enma,

"But it can wait."


End file.
